


lights over the city

by Whisper018



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: 23-25 maybe, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Gen, Gopal needs love, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, so i'll give him love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper018/pseuds/Whisper018
Summary: It's not that he doesn't like seeing his friends happy, it's just that he feels like a third wheel.
Relationships: BoBoiBoy/Fang (BoBoiBoy), Yaya Yah | Hanna/Ying
Kudos: 16





	lights over the city

Gopal is tired.

Not physically or mentally tired but _emotionally_ tired.

He's tired of seeing his friends being lovey dovey with their significant other.

Don't get him wrong, he's the one whose been playing wingman for them and consoling them about their relationship.

Mostly relationship choices.

He watched them flirt - _badly flirting_ -, cry, argue, fall apart and make up.

And when they eventually got together, his heart soared with pride and relief.

_And he's happy for them._

Its just that he feels like a third wheel.

He checked his watch, _11:59_ , and sighed. 

One of the things he got tired off is seeing his friends kiss for the new year.

He used to cheer at them and yell about how cliche they were.

But now he just feels empty.

He's happy for them, _proud_ of them, but he feels so out of place.

**10!**

He heard the familiar countdown starting.

**9!**

He glanced at his friends.

**8!**

And saw their smiling faces.

**7!**

He can't help but sigh.

**6!**

_Gah... Its like I shouldn't even be here_

**5!**

He smiled sadly.

**4!**

_But I love seeing their happy faces._

**3!**

His eyes took an interest on the ground.

**2!**

He heard the shuffling of movement from their feet.

**1!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

He felt something soft press lightly against his cheeks as the first firework exploded in the sky.

Alarmed, he whipped his head to see what it was. Boboiboy and Fang grinned at him.

His face flushed red, flustered by the sudden kiss.

More fireworks exploded in the sky, painting the night with colorful shining lights.

He opened his mouth, ready to say jumbled words, and felt the same pressure on his cheeks again.

His face flushed to different shades of red as the girls merely giggled at him.

"Wa-wa-wa what was _that?_ "

"A kiss." Yaya chirped.

"Thought you needed one." Fang shrugged.

_"Huh?"_

Boboiboy laughed at him but was quickly drowned with the next explosion.

"Dude you looked so upset." Ying said as she slings her arm around his neck. "We thought it would cheer you up."

Gopal stared at them with utmost bewilderment. He didn't think that they would notice.

"Gopal," Boboiboy started, "of course we would notice. You're our friend."

"Yeah, you've done so much for us." Yaya continued, offering him a smile.

"The least we can do is not make you upset." Fang said with a smug smile.

Gopal slapped his hands against his cheeks, flush still present. "But you guys didn't have to give me a _kiss._ "

Ying snorted. "Please, we kiss like _every_ new year. We might as well give you one."

"Since you _never_ had one."

He gave Fang an offended look which made his friends laugh.

It's true that he never had a New Year's kiss, let alone a significant other, but the fact that his friends gave him one made his heart swell.

His friends never fail to make him happy and proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year to you readers!


End file.
